Makorra AUs
by CH3LZx
Summary: I've found many lists of insteresting AUs on Tumblr and have decided that I want to try as many as possible. WARNING: Will contain very profane language.
1. Whoops

A found multiple lists of AUs on Tumblr. All Makorra-centric. WARNING: VERY profane language.

"Accidentally fell asleep on each other on the train"

What a long day. Her trainer really pushed her. The match was coming up in two days and if she was not prepared she was going to get her ass beat. Without even paying attention, Korra slumped down on a subway seat and made herself comfortable. She leaned her head against the uncomfortable and bumpy wall as the exhaust took over.

Her eyes fluttered awake as she felt a movement on her shoulder. More like, against her shoulder. ON THE WAY TO HER BREAST. Korra watched as his black hair moved from her collarbone to her boob. The next moment moved in slow-motion to her. She quickly stood up, startling her perverted intruder. Her hand moved on its own as it formed a fist which soon met his nose.

His hands flew to his face as he realized what was going on. She saw how his expression changed from pain, to surprised, to pissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the stranger screamed at her, "You broke my fucking nose!"

"You're the one copping a feel while I slept, pervert!" Korra yelled as she grabbed onto one of the handle bars above her, "Don't think I'd fucking notice?" She took note of the few phones that were now trained on her, and gave a death glare to the few who dared.

"I'm the fucking pervert?!" he stood up to match her stance, "You fell asleep on my shoulder, and it was comfty so I fell asleep, too. I'm so sorry my body moves on a fucking train when I'm alseep. You bitch." He was now using his shirt to soak up the blood.

Korra felt like an idiot. "Let me take you to the hospital," she offered as she grabbed her bag and his, "It's the least I could do. I'm so freakin' sorry."

Two hours later Korra sat in the hospital room with her victim. The man hadn't lent many words to her since they got there.

"I really am sorry. I thought you were trying to...well...touch my boobs." The man only grunted in response as he held the paper towels to his nose. The bleeding had stopped. Mostly.

"Does it...hurt still?" The man glared at her.

"Of course it hurts. You punched me in the nose." Korra cringed as he removed the paper towel from his nose. She could see how bad it was.

"I will pay for all of the bills, and I'll walk your dog, and do whatever you want." At that point the doctor finally came back in. They bandaged up his nose and spoke to Korra about payment options. Before they left the cleared him to go.

Korra walked the guy out, carrying his things. They both stopped when they got to the curb.

"Alright, you owe me a favor and I'm cashing it in. Saturday is this big work gala I have to bring a date to. My boss has required it. It's formal attire and I'll pick you up at 7. Please don't...smell like that." Korra was offended, but knowing how she treated him she bit her tongue.

"Can I know your name and number so I can text you my address?" Without speaking the man reached for his phone and had her put in her cell number. He grabbed his phone back, reached for his bag, and continued on his way.

Korra recieved a text that night. _Be ready for our date on Saturday. Remember, 7. Send me your address. - Mako._


	2. Karma is a bitch

"always in front of me in line for the coffee shop with a ridiculous order that takes forever to make"

If you want the link to this list, please let me know! Also, I don't drink coffee/tea/lattes/etc. so I found this order online. Hope it makes sense!

"Iced, half-caff, ristretto, venti, 4-pump, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte, please."

He fumed. Again this woman ordering this long order that took forever to explain to the barista. Almost everyday he was stuck behind her, and everyday he had to wait what felt like hours. Also, like everyday, she leaned against the counter and he got a great view of that amazing-

"Wait, make that two!" Mako's eyes flew up to glare at the back of the girl's head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he grumbled. From the look he recieved when she turned around, he guessed he said that outloud.

"What did you just say?" the woman sneered at him. He could feel almost all of the eyes of the cafe looking at the spectable. Instead of making him feel insecure, it made him feel bold.

"I said, 'are you fucking kidding me.' Almost everyday I have to deal with this long-ass order of yours and now you order _two?"_ Why do you even need two?" His hands had joined his anger as they flew up and gestured to the barista making the drinks. Instead of mixing the drink, she was now watching the two.

"It's none of your business why I am getting two you asshole. How about you mind your own business and wait like everyone else does?" The woman did the typical hand on the hip, and just glared.

"Whatever, just get your drinks and get out of the way." Mako folded his arms across his chest, and held her gaze. He gave a quick look to the barista who then decided to continue making the drinks. It took an annoyingly long amount of time. As usual.

"Have a nice day, prick." She gave a large shoulder nudge on the way out. He just sighed and hoped that would be last time her saw her.

"Hey Bolin, sorry I took so long. That bitch at the coffee shop was there again." Mako unpacked the coffees and treats onto the table.

"That bitch, huh?" He turned to see her sitting on their couch. His eyes grew.

"What...why...how?" He somehow managed to say words.

"The other latte was for Bolin. He wanted to try it. We're lab partners, dingbat." She explained and then took a sip from her drink.

"Hey, you guys met!" Bolin grinned as he looked between the two. "Korra is my lab partner, and we have a project to do. She brought me this awesome drink! Mind getting it for me next time?" The younger brother grabbed his coffee and snack from the counter and made his way over to the woman who was currently smirking at Mako.

"Yeah, sure Bolin. Whatever you want." Mako sighed. Well, at least she was good-looking.


	3. Drunken fun

"stole my song at karaoke night"

A chorus of "woos" could be heard all around as the group of girls slammed down their shot glasses. It was ladies night, and these women were taking full advantage of it. Korra and her friends met every other week to go to karaoke night at Club Row. It had become a ritual for them.

"Ok, what is everyone singing tonight?" Asami inquiried her fellow drunkards.

"Bad Romance!" Jinora squealed. They had learned that when she drank, her voice got into a higher pitch range. When drunk, it was fun to listen to.

"I'm feeling some Nicki Minaj tonight. I think the fellas may enjoy it," Asami explained as she glanced around the room. She was the definition of "single and ready to mingle."

"Livin' On A Prayer!" Korra offered. The other girls rolled their eyes. Leave it to her to pick a song like that.

After a few more rounds, the girls signed up for their slots. Asami was next. Jinora was a few more down, and Korra was about six people away. The two friends cheered on the clearly drunk women trying to spit out the words to a Nicki Minaj song.

Jinora had the best singing voice of them all. She GaGa-ed perfectly on stage. A boy approached her after the song. From the look on her face, the friends did not need to intervene.

Korra knew she only had a few more people to go until it was her turn. That was when she heard, "Alright, we've got a classic here for ya! Livin' On A Prayer to be sung by Mako! Come on up!" All eyes turned to a boy who obviously did not know he'd been signed up. He looked at the boy talking to Jinora with death glares. It took some crowd encouragement to get him on stage.

"This is my song!" Korra slurred out her words. She watched as the boy sang the first few lines, but obviously was not too in to it. "He's ruining it!" She decided to take matters into her own hands. The woman headed for the stage, and grabbed the mic from the surprised singer.

The crowd went wild at the unexpected event. Once Korra started singing, it really began to pump them up. Sh really put her vocal chords to the test. Someone wasn't happen though. The black-haird guy. As she was belting out the chorus, he stole the mic back from her. It must have been the challenge she presented, but he got way more into it. He even started adding arm movements.

Korra did not back down. She went over to the karaoke guy and grabbed his mic. She then began to "work it" down the stage in model fashion as she sang. The man caught up to her, and the two ended up fighting for center stage. The crowd loved it. Korra didn't.

As soon as the on finished, the two met on the sides.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled at her.

"You were ruining my song!" she argued back.

"I didn't even want to do it anyway! Besides, I don't even like singing." He rolled his eyes as his friend came up to him.

"Dude, I'm totally putting this video on FaceBook. You rocked it!" The boy then headed back to her friend, Jinora. They seemed to be hitting it off.

"Stupid Kai," he grumbled.

"Yeah. I can tell you do not like to sing," she replied sarcastically, "How about I buy you a beer to make up for it...?" She waited for his name.

"Mako. Two beers and your number and we'll call it even..."

"Korra. And it's a deal."


End file.
